Somos los buenos ¿Verdad?
by Lightscales15
Summary: Estábamos haciendo lo necesario. Estábamos salvando al mundo. Estábamos siendo los buenos... ¿Verdad? / Un mundo mejor. Universo alterno (Literal) One-shot. POV de Bruce. No Slash.


**No tengo excusa para esto.**

 **Disclaimer: No poseo nada**

-Somos los buenos ¿Verdad?- Preguntaste una vez.

-Claro- respondí de inmediato. Lo pensaste por un segundo antes de aceptar mi respuesta. No preguntaste nada más y yo procuré no darle vueltas al asunto. El olor a carne quemada aún me daba náuseas.

* * *

-Somos los buenos ¿Verdad?- preguntaste de nuevo con ojos confundidos.

-Claro- Los gritos de la multitud ahogan mi respuesta pero sé que la oyes de todas formas. Contemplas por un momento a la gente y después te alejas volando. Las protestas no paran.

* * *

-Somos los buenos ¿Verdad?- Observas con enojo a la última escoria que eliminaste

-Claro- Ni siquiera esperas a que limpien los restos antes de irte. El olor aún me da asco.

* * *

-Somos los buenos ¿Verdad?- Haces la pregunta para ti mismo. Si no estuviera junto a ti no la habría escuchado. Te observo por un momento. No me gusta el nuevo uniforme. Y a la gente tampoco. Pero no importa porque…

-Claro- Seguimos siendo los buenos.

* * *

-Solo queremos mantenerlos a salvo. Somos los buenos- No me quedo a escuchar el resto del discurso. Lo has dado cientos de veces. Pero la gente sigue sin entender. Estamos haciendo lo que debemos. Seguimos siendo los buenos… ¿Verdad?

-Claro- No estoy seguro de a quien quiero convencer

* * *

-Somos los buenos. Hacemos lo que es necesario- No gritas. No necesitas hacerlo. Pero aún así asustas asustas a la gente. A mi también me asustarías. Años atrás. Las personas retroceden pero tu sigues hablando como si no lo notarás

-Claro- Murmuro sin importarme si me oyes o no. Y si sueno sarcástico cuando lo hago… A nadie le interesa.

* * *

-¡Somos los buenos! ¡Nosotros somos los buenos!- gritas una y otra vez mientras te arrastran a la celda. No pareces saber decir otra cosa. Ni siquiera me miras. Tu vista sigue fija en tu otro yo, aunque hace ya horas que se fue. Te miro forcejear por varios minutos y cuando te dan un tranquilizante, me quedo hasta que estás completamente dormido. Luego salgo sin decir nada.

* * *

-Somoslosbuenossomoslosbuenossomoslosbuenos- Tu murmuro es lo único que se escucha. Tienes los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero no me miras. Igual que las últimas cien veces que te visite. Simplemente miras el techo con ojos nublados y sin vida. Me quedo al lado de tu cama hasta que llega una enfermera a sedarte. Y como las otras veces, me voy sin abrir la boca.

* * *

Me dieron cinco minutos.

Solo cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos para despedirme.

Cinco minutos para decir todo lo que debí haberte dicho durante toda una vida.

Ya han pasado cuatro y aún no he dicho nada.

Te miro a los ojos pero tú no me miras de vuelta. Alguien ya te informo lo que va a pasar, pero como de costumbre, no reaccionaste en absoluto. Solo miraste a la nada con ojos nublados que no lloran, ni sonríen ni iluminan la habitación como solían hacerlo. Cuando la gente confiaba en nosotros. Cuando aún nos consideraban héroes. Cuando salvamos al mundo. Cuando aún eramos los buenos.

El doctor entra a la habitación y comienza a preparar la inyección. Toma toda mi fuerza de voluntad no derribarlo cuando introduce la jeringa a tu brazo.

No quiero ver esto.

No quiero esto.

No quiero verte… morir.

Pero justo cuando muevo para alejarme de tu cama, tu mano me sujeta con firmeza. Debería haberme sorprendido. Debí de haber saltado o algo como eso. Pero no lo hago. Porque recuerdo perfectamente esto. Recuerdo cuantas veces me sujetaste de hacer alguna estupidez. Recuerdo cuanto me enojaba cuando lo hacías. Y recuerdo lo mucho que desee estar ahí para sujetarte hace tantos años atrás. Sujetarte del brazo justo como solías hacerlo, justo como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Me miras a los ojos.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramático? ¿De verdad tenías que estar a segundos de morir para recuperar un poco la cordura? ¿Tenías que dejarme ver un poco de chispa de vida en tus ojos justo antes de verla morir para siempre?

-Somos los buenos ¿Verdad?- ¿Después de todo lo que hicimos?

-Claro- _Tú siempre serás el bueno para mí, Clark._

* * *

 **So... yeah... No tengo idea de que es esto. Solo... estaba viendo el episodio de los Amos de la Justicia (No recuerdo el nombre) y... no sé. Me quede pensando en lo rapido que ese Superman se adapto a matar y entonces pensé _"¿Y si no fue tan rapido?"_ Y luego me seguía viniendo la frase de "Somos los buenos ¿Verdad?" y no pude evitar preguntarme si alguna vez uno de ellos se lo cuestiono. La ultima parte fue totalmente un desastre, lo sé. Probablemente y lo más seguro es que el gobierno no hubiera decidido darle la pena capital a Superman así como así, al menos no sin ****dársela a los otros heroes. Pero bueno, diferente universo (En el que obviamente estaban acostumbrados a penas mas severas)... No sé. Solo quería escribir algo como esto.**

 **So... ¿Qué tal? ¿Regular, malo, pésimo?**

 **Siento que fue muy vago y no sé si eso es bueno o malo.**

 **De verdad, quiero saber que tal les pareció así que si dejan un review, me harían la persona mas feliz en el planeta.**

 **¡Besos!**

 **¡Larga vida y prosperidad! ;D**


End file.
